Why Not Me!
by raven2547
Summary: Wes and Morgan hook up once. Travis finds out and is at first surprised that Wes is bi and then is jealous and territorial.


**I laughed at this prompts actual plausibility, so here we go**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you slept with Morgan?" Travis places his hands on his knees, leaning forward and dropping his jaw in shock, "I thought you didn't do guys!"

Sitting in the steel folding chair with everyone in group's eyes on him, Wes still manages to smoothly shift emotions from embarrassed at being found out to look affronted.

"Do I not look the type or something? Is that what this is about?" Just like always, they're turned to face each other when they start the argument. Wes' arms are crossed across his chest in a defensive pose; his ankles also crossed and stretched out in front of him.

"Frankly, yes. You do not look the type. At all. You don't even look the type for women, which I thought that was all you did!"

"Is it a problem or something? Because if that's it then we should really rethink the therapy thing."

"Why's that Mr. I-Sleep-With-the-Enemy?"

"Because I dabble in the man department every so often! How the hell did we end up talking about my sex life anyway?" He actually pauses in his anger to look confusedly around the group, who all look at him like he's some kind of turtle that transformed into a squid.

"Wes is quite right, Travis. We were talking about your guilt with Phil, correct? You went out for coffee last night?" Dr. Ryan interferes quickly before they can devolve into a completely different issue.

"Yeah! You went on a date with the enemy!" The bastard looks victorious, which is absolutely wrong.

"IT WAS NOT A DATE," Travis shouts back, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

Dr. Ryan holds up her hand to halt all interaction between the two. When they finally stop, she steeples her fingers together and squints a little in thought. Wes' sexuality had always seemed blatantly obvious to everyone in the group, but as time went on she had noticed more and more surreptitious looks from Wes directed at all the men in the room, except for Clyde maybe (1).

"Wes, we're going to revisit this development. Travis," she changed her focus to the other partner, "Why are you so fixated on Wes' sexuality? It's obviously bothering you quite a bit."

"It's not really… _bothering_ me, I guess, I'm just really, really, _really_ shocked," He looks kind of proud to have gotten that single admittance out in the open, if only so Wes loses that betrayed deer in the headlights look.

"I think we're all quite shocked, but is there any other reason you were angry at Wesley?" she's grasping at straws now, she knows, but those two bicker more than her ex's parents who'd been married for 37 years and still found things to talk about.

Travis shifts in his seat a little, squirming really, before actually shrugging_. Shrugging. _She feels like she's won some kind of pin the tail on the donkey thing for finding something that she didn't even know was there. Like taking a walk on the beach for seashells and finding ten bucks.

"Well what the hell does _that_ mean?" Wes butted in before she could question Travis further. He was leaning forward in his seat with a big grin on his face, kind of gleeful to be able to tease his partner.

"Oh, shut up. Why Morgan anyway? I thought you said not to mix work and pleasure!"

"Please; we don't actually work with them. They're more like distant colleagues, like the time those agents from Santa Barbara came up and you slept with the woman," a vein in Travis' head is bulging, like he can't even believe what he is hearing.

"Even then you told me not to mix it!"

"Hm. Well I guess I cheated. You heard all the women, he's Mr. Handsome; and I'm not immune! He put the moves on me first, though, so it's not actually my fault," she really should interrupt before they start yelling again, but watching Wes blush and Travis get honestly mad in front of all of them seemed to have put she and everyone else in group in a stupor.

"He's not that handsome! I am way more handsome! Why didn't you sleep with m-!" He cut himself off suddenly, like this is the worst thing he could possibly say. It's just about the greatest thing she's heard all day—maybe they were fighting all the time from unresolved sexual tension, because regardless of what a lot of people say, it is in fact a real thing.

Except Wes' eyes get huge and suddenly he's grabbing his jacket and Travis is grabbing his and they are booking it to the door quicker than her nephew goes to his room after dinner.

"Boys, where do you think you're going?" and damn it if they don't make her group therapy sessions interesting, but they also make it terribly hard to enforce the rules with all the leaving.

"Uh, we've got a thing—"

"We're gonna go resolve this amongst ourselves—"

Then they looked at each other with a distinctly heated gaze and pointed at the other, looking back at her.

"What he said."

And then they were gone.

* * *

1: an: the old guy, not sure if that's Clyde or not.


End file.
